The Master of Death: Battle at Helm's Deep
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: He is woken from his slumber by the sounds of war. It has been a while since he last saw above ground level, but he made an oath, and he shall set out to do so. Starting here. MoD!Harry Immortal!Harry I own nothing except the ideas I came up with.


**A quick warning to those who are going to read this. This is an insanely powerful Harry Potter, basically godlike. I do plan on making this a series or somewhat of oneshots with different crossovers, that show Harry flexing a little more than what is shown in here.**

 **Also this Harry does not have a saving people thing, though it may seem that way in some of the stories I have planned, but it is mostly just him being a guy who said he was going to do something.**

 **Anywho, onwards!**

* * *

The tension was high as the two opposing forces stared at one another, their weapons at the ready for them to do battle with each other, for them to kill one another. It was to be the utmost slaughter. That was the expected outcome from both sides. For what was the might of 2,000, when faced with the overwhelming force of 10,000. Even with the aid of the elves that were here to rebuild the alliances lost to the ages, there was little hope. For many of those due to face battle on the side of man were those of old age, young age, or other professions such as farmers and merchants.

Slaughter was the correct term.

Their opponents had not the weaknesses of the men, for all of their forces were bred for this by the White Hand of Saruman, whose goal it was to achieve the one ring fro himself to overthrow that of Sauron. They had their armies, their Wargs, their siege towers and ladders. They had their catapults, and their arrow launchers, but also hidden in the midst of the sea of black that headed towards their fortress was the powder that had not been seen by many, developed by the keen mind of Saruman, _gunpowder._

So there they were, the Uruk-Hai on one side of a massive stone wall, built for the very purpose of surviving sieges, and on the other, possibly the last hope for both the race of man and the rest of the free people's of Middle Earth.

At the front of the Elven archers was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, all prepped for battle, standing on the wall ready to respond to the first sign of conflict. Well, Aragon was ready to give orders to the Elves trusted in his command, Legolas was ready to let loose his arrows to cause death when they pierced the rusted and dirty Uruk-Hai armour, and Gimli, well he was ready to bury both his hatchets in Legolas' knee pit, to bring his ego down to _his_ level.

Meanwhile among the infantry of Rohan, King Theoden stood at the top of the keep's battlements, to see all of his people, and give concrete orders that would help the survival of the Rohirrim. Also, within the caves stood Eowyn, who was running her wet stone over the blade of her sword, wishing well to her fellow people, and reassuring the crying wives, mothers and children that all would be well in the end.

Back outside, the two armies grew restless. The Uruk-Hai were smarter than their brethren, the Orcs, they knew the fundamentals of tactics, and were not going to rush in and overwhelm with numbers, for whilst they could do that, they would lose many in the process, and whilst they neither cared nor felt anything about the death of one of their own, it meant Saruman would have to breed even more, if he wished to take on the might of Sauron, thus they had to _think._ Which was something they were not accustomed to doing.

* * *

A few hundred miles away, Gandalf the White, felt a presence stir slightly, one which he had been warned about, one who had lived for a time that was both surprising and frightful, but had thought had long ago left the people to themselves.

' _It cannot be!"_

So with all haste he set off to gather the rest of the Rohirrim so they could head towards Helm's Deep. To aid in the battle, or to be reunited with a healed King was yet to be seen.

* * *

Then one lowly farmer, a man bred for the care of crops and livestock, not for holding a drawn bow for a long period of time, felt his strength falter. And then his arrow, ready to help take out one of the many that threatened both his country and family, flew straight and true into the throat of one of the beasts, but unfortunately, straight and true it might of been, but premature it was also.

Thunder boomed in the skies, rain slashed the faces of those without helms, the winds howled as they passed over the two armies, the Uruk-Hai roared the battle cries, Wargs snarled their hate, boots stomped upon the ground, weapon met shield,and then the Men of Rohan joined in on the noise, shouts were heard all across the settlements as the Men of Rohan retuned noise with noise. For the drums of War were being played.

But with all this noise, something that was unexpected happened. The ground shook and beings across the two forces trembled as the overwhelming presence of Death smothered them. The woman and children, hidden in the caves far from the battle cried out in fear and dread, the men shook with terror at the unknown force, whilst the Uruk-Hai whimpered.

* * *

It had been a long, unnatural life for one Harry Potter. For his life was unnatural the moment those Pheonix tears had hit his arm, to heal the wound that he had suffered at the fang of the Basilisk. For unknown to everyone, even the Headmaster Dumbledore, who liked to think he knew everything about his young charge, there was a war going on inside of him.

For the Basilisk was a being of Death, with a literally deathly stare, and the most lethal liquid dripping from its razor sharp fangs, it was _the top_ predator.

Whilst the Phoenix was a creature of life, giving joy to those around it, rebirthing constantly from the ashes of it's previous form, and crying tears of unimaginable healing, it was _the purest_ creature.

For inside his body these two opposing substances flowed, throughout the young wizards bloodstream, the venom slightly ahead, blackening his veins and spreading damage all over the body, followed shortly thereafter by the tears, healing all the damage that had just been done moments beforehand. Forever circling the body, forever damaging and repairing.

Thus when he came to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, all those many years ago, when Voldemort struck him down with the Killing Curse, when he was _killed_ , he embraced death. He welcomed it, looking to those he was closest to for advice on what to expect. Due to all of these factors, the Basilisk Venom inside of him, which came from a being of death, won the battle against the Phoenix Tears. For you cannot heal what is dead, but you can damage the dead even more.

But also unknown to everyone at the time, was that Harry Potter died as the owner to all three hallows. He had owned the cloak since his Father's murder 16 years beforehand, he had the allegiance of the wand since his disarming of Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor about a month before hand, and he was the last person to be in possession of the stone. Thus for all of five minutes, he was the Master of Death.

But those five minutes were all that mattered.

So when Harry returned from the beyond the grave, he could not die, thus the Basilisk venom inside of him stopped damaging him, stopped killing him, and instead influenced him. For when he went onto learn about becoming an Animagus (a few years later) from both his Father and Godfather through use of the stone, his animagus form was discovered to be a Basilisk, the King of Snakes.

Throughout the years it was obvious that something was amiss with his body. Whilst it was true that the more powerful wizard would live longer, that did not mean that when everyone was approaching their nineties he still looked as if he was in his mid twenties. But all was only revealed when one day, when he was visiting Gringotts, under a glamour in order not to arouse suspicions, he discovered in his personal vault, laying at the back in their symbol formation, the three Hallows, the wand having been repaired, the stone recovered from the forest, and the cloak was already there in the first place.

It was with the realisation that he was the Master of Death that set him off, he made off with all of his possessions, left the few friends he had what they needed, travelled the world, learning all he could, before transforming into his animagus form, burrowing into the ground, and sleeping.

Occasionally he was woken, by the ongoings of the world, or his own curiosity, and proceeded to travel once more. The last time he had been woken though was when Morgoth had stumbled upon his slumbering form, and as the most powerful of the Ainur, felt as if this beast should obey him.

Upon being disturbed and discovering he was covered in chains, Harry set about slaughtering all of those that followed the Dark Lord until the one of the last ones left fled, and hid himself from his senses, but he promised himself, that this Sauron would meet his end, for he would ensure it.

Thus he slept on. He only lightly stirred when the King Helm Hammerhead and his people sought refuge there. But this buzzing on the very tip of his senses. Would not go away. His tongue flickered slightly, tasting the age of the earth and stone on front of him. How long had it been, since his eyes last saw sun, moon and stars? Since his nose smelt fresh air?

But first, to deal with these disturbers.

* * *

Back on ground level, much of the noise was halted as a frighteningly powerful voice reverberated through the ground and into the air.

" _ **Who daress awaken me from my Ssssslumber?"**_

The voice was filled with death, and power. It carried across the whole of Helm's Deep, and struck terror into the hearts of all.

" _ **Who daresss dissssrupt, my long Sssssleep?"**_

The voice was stronger now, and expressed agitation, making many who had managed beforehand to now join the others in quivering, only the Chief Uruk-Hai, King Theoden and those of the Fellowship managed to show a strong front.

" _ **Anssssswer Me!"**_

With no one else stepping forth Aragorn decided as it was his duty as King, to do so.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's Heir. I speak on behalf of all Men, Elves and Dwarves in your presence!" Many looked at the man in surprise, unknowing of his heritage, and also in awe of his capacity to speak to this strange newcomer that frightened all in its path.

" _ **What isss that dark ssscent? That lingersss on the air, like the taint of Death!"**_

It was obvious what the voice was referring to, for the stench of death clung to the Uruk-Hai like a newborn to its mother.

"They are Uruk-Hai, here to do battle with us. To wipe the mark of Man from the entire Middle Earth!"

" _ **Why would they dessire ssso? For what reassson could they have, to commit genocide ssso eassily? Explain!"**_

Anger could now be heard in the voice, the ground which had not stopped shaking, grew more chaotic with its movement. The sound vibrating through rock, weed and boots, into the very cores of all the people around.

"They do the bidding of their Master, Saruman, who does the Bidding of his, the Dark Lord Sauron! Who means to rule over all, and leave all those who oppose him dead at his feet!"

" _ **Then you have awoken me at a fitting time? For the Lieutenant of Morgoth has long since eluded me! For thousandsss of yearssss I have kept to myssself, but now, no more!"**_

With that final bellow, something burst out of the ground behind the forces of Man, it was hard to distinguish the moving shape, for its body was black as midnight, and blended easily into the dark sky. It quickly curled around itself before lifting its head into sight showing a terrible sight. Emerald green eyes glowed in the darkness, threatening all who dared to look into its eyes.

Everyone there, Man, Woman, Dwarf, Elf and Uruk-Hai alike gazed upon the being with awe and terror. The sight itself was terrifying enough, for it was nearly three hundred feet long, covered in black scales that the moon glinted off of, but add the overwhelming presence of Death in the air, this being had more of an overwhelming presence than the Balrog that the Fellowship fled from back in the Mines of Moria.

But alas for all the Uruk-Hai that gazed into its eyes chose the wrong place to gaze at. For with a blink, the Emerald green turned to Amber, and all the Uruk-Hai dropped dead. Never to taste the running blood of Manflesh. Now the fine cuisine that was Elvish meat. Or even the delicacy of Dwarven blood.

It would be recounted as the biggest massacre in all of the known ages. 10,000 dead with a blink. Truly, such power was as humbling as it was terrifying. For not even Morgoth was said to be capable of that feat!

" _ **Tell me, mortalsss, of the sssituation you now face! For I will bring with you that of Victory and Life. For none shall escape the Masssster of Death!"**_

* * *

 **So tell me, what did you think? Was it enjoying for you to read? Not that there was a huge battle or anything like that, I mean he blinked and they died, not really exciting stuff that, but the suspense! The drama!**

 **Anyway, for those of you wanting to know here are some facts for you:**

 **Sauron was the Principal Lieutenant for Morgoth, when he was around.**

 **300 feet is approximately the size of Godzilla (2014) when stood up (not length between** **head and tail).**

 **Yes, for those of you that know, I added Wargs to the battle.**

 **Not anywhere have I read that a Basilisk has to have green scales and yellow eyes all of the time, thus I put one with Harry's colours.**

 **Was my reasoning with Harry's blood stupid? Probably, but it's my story and I liked it. There is so much potential for that sort of scenario, the venom and tears changing Harry that I hardly ever see it done.**

 **How long has Harry been asleep? That's up to you, I could literally have infinite stories, all with different crossovers. Ideas are welcome (** _ **hint hint nudge nudge).**_

 **Anyway, no matter what, I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to drop a review! Also please point ot any mistakes so I can go back and fix them. Cheers!**

 **Peace, TheMaddogMerc.**


End file.
